Back To December
by Tekutazika-chan
Summary: Ketika kisah hidup kita menjadi lagu apa yang terjadi? Happy Readingl. RnR,please?:)


**_Back To December_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Pair: GaaHina_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto akan selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Inspirasi cerita ini dari kisah nyata Taylor Swift yang dijadikan lagu. Aku suka sama lagu-lagunya Talor Swift jadi tiba-tiba muncul ide buat bikin FanFic tentang kisah nyata Taylor Swift ini. _**

**_Happy Reading Minna_**

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^^_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha High School. Sekolah terbesar, terkenal, ter-elit, dan terfavorit di Konoha. Siswa/i ganteng dan cantik dapat kita temui disini, disinilah surga para cowok ganteng dan cewek cantik. Begitulah yang orang-orang katakan.

Hinata Hyuuga yang merupakan salah satu siswi terpopuler di Konoha High School bersama temannya yang bernama Sakura Haruno, Yamanaka Ino, dan Sabaku No Temari.

Mereka merupakan 'kelompok' yang paling di takuti. Bukan ditakuti karena mereka sering memukul tetapi jika ada yang bermasalah dengan mereka ia akan berakhir di lapangan dalam kondisi yang memalukan

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya, Hinata tidak suka melakukan hal seperti itu, Hinata lah yang paling di kagumi oleh siswa/i di Konoha High School. Karena kecantikan, kelembutan, kebaikan, kecerdasan nya lah yang membuat ia menjadi siswi terpopuler ketimbang ke tiga teman atau lebih tepatnya sahabatnya itu. Siswa terganteng di Konoha High School bahkan jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Tetapi ia ditolak oleh Hinata karena pada saat itu Hinata memiliki kekasih yaitu Sabaku No Gaara, orang terganteng ke 2 setelah Uchiha Sasuke.

**"Bodoh sekali Hinata telah menolak Sasuke-kun! Haaahhh Sasuke-kun sama aku sajaaaaaaa"** kurang lebih begitulah yang di pikirkan oleh para fansgirl Sasuke.

Hubungan Gaara dan Hinata sudah memasuki 3 bulan. Mereka sudah mencintai satu sama lain. Tetapi...hubungan mereka sepertinya akan berakhir.

Tut...tut...tut...

_**"Moshi moshi Hime"**_ ucap Gaara datar tetapi mampu membuat Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah khasnya

_**"M-moshi moshi G-gaara-kun"**_

_**"Kau sedang apa?"**_

_**"Hmm b-berfikir, G-gaara-kun sendiri?"**_

_**"Merenung. Kau memikirkan apa, eh?"**_

_**"A...ano, a-aku bingung..."**_

_**"Bingung kenapa? Perasaan ku tidak enak, apa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi padamu, Hime?"**_

_**"M-maafkan aku G-gaara-kun, s-seperti nya k-kita harus..."**_

_**"Hm? Putus?"**_

_**"Y-ya."**_ Suaranya terdengar seperti ingin menangis

_**"Tapi kenapa?"**_

_**"A-aku juga t-tidak tau..."**_

_**"Baiklah. Aku terima keputusanmu ini, aku harap kau mendapatkan yang lebih dari ku. Terimakasih"**_

Tuttuttuttuttut

Terputus! Air yang sudah Hinata tahan sebisa mungkin akhir nya jatuh juga, dia merasa sangat bodoh. Bodoh karena memutuskan Gaara-orang yang sangat dicintainya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tidak! Dia memiliki alasan tetapi dia takut untuk membuka semuanya.

**Kringgggggg~**

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi. Terdengar teriakan senang dari para siswa/i(minus Hinata). Ya, sekarang Hinata telah 3 hari menjomblo. Dan selama 3 hari itu ia tak pernah keluar kelas, kerja nya cuma mendengarkan musik dari iPhone nya. Hal ini tentu membuat ketiga sahabatnya merasa sedih

"Hinata, sudah lah. Jangan menangis terus, kami juga sedih kalau melihat kamu seperti ini. Sudah lah Hinata" ucap salah satu sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut unik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura yang sekarang merupakan kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke

"Iya Hinata. Jangan lah bersedih terus, tapi asal kau tahu saja adikku sering menyendiri dirumah, dia sekarang jadi malas makan" ucap Temari yang baru datang. Dia adalah kakak kelas dari Hinata,Sakura,Ino dan juga merupakan kakak dari Gaara.

Hinata kaget karena mendengar berita dari Temari. Tangisannya semakin kencang

"Temari! Ini semua gara-gara kamu! Tuh liat Hinata makin nangis." Ucap Ino

"A-ah gomen Hinata, bukan itu maksudku"

"Tak apa. Aku hanya khawatir akan kesehatan nya, tolong sampaikan ke dia kalau aku...mengkhawatirkannya" ucap Hinata yang akhirnya bersuara. Tetapi masih dalam keadaan menangis

"Hm yokay Hinata! Kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah Sakura. Katanya ibunya membuat acara" ucap Ino semangat

"Ayo!" Ucap Sakura dan Temari bersamaan. Hinata hanya tersenyum

**07.00 am**

Hinata sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah dengan matanya yang bengkak dan wajahnya yang pucat. Bagaimana tidak? Semalaman dia hanya menangis sambil mendengar lagu dari_** Taylor Swift** _yang judulnya _**Back to December**_ dan _**If This Was A Movie**_

"Ohayou"

"Astaga nii-san! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Teriak Hanabi yang spontan melihat kakak tercintanya yang 'mengenaskan'

"Aku t-tidak apa-apa Hanabi" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Kau serius Hinata?" Hiashi khawatir melihat kondisi anak kesayangannya

"I-iya tou-san"

"Yasudah, makan dulu."

"Ah t-tidak tou-san aku piket hari ini jadi harus datang lebih awal"

"Baiklah. Neji, antar Hinata"

"Baik" jawab Neji menghentikan aktivitas makannya

"Hinata, kau mau pesan apa?"

"I-ikut denganmu saja Sakura-chan"

"Astaga Hinata! Ada apa dengan matamu? Kenapa bengkak seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura yang baru menyadari akan kondisi Hinata

"A-ah aku m-menangis"

"Huhh Hinata, sudahlah lupakan dia..." Ucap Ino disertai anggukan Sakura dan Temari

"Susah"

Tanpa mereka sadari Gaara berada disana sejak tadi. Gaara mendengar semua apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan saat Gaara mendengar Hinata mengatakan susah untuk melupakan Gaara dia senang dan juga sedih. Entah, dia juga merasa aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata Hyuuga" ucap Kakashi yang mengagetkan Hinata

"Y-ya sensei?"

"Ikut denganku"

Hinata takut, dia takut akan dihukum. Tapi ternyata dia salah.

"Kau akan mewakilkan sekolah kita dalam lomba menyanyi. Lawan kita ialah Sunagakure High School dan Kumogakure High School. Mereka merupakan juara terbaik tahun lalu. Berlatihlah! 2 hari lagi kau akan tampil" ucap Tsunade sang kepala sekolah

Belum sempat Hinata berbicara Tsunade telah keluar dari ruangan

**"Hah! Bagaimana ini...lagu apa yang harus aku bawakan? T-terus suaraku juga jelek. Tsunade-sensei pasti telah salah memilih orang huhh Kami-sama..."** Batin Hinata

"Hoy Hinata! Bagaimana kalau kau nyanyi lagu dari Taylor Swift - Back To December saja? Bukannya kau menyukai lagu tersebut?" Tanya Temari

"Ah i-iya, baiklah aku akan berlatih"

"Tunggu! Aku mau bertanya Hinata" ucap Ino

"S-silahkan Ino-chan" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Mengapa kau bisa sama lagu Back To December?"

"A-ah k-karena itu sesuai dengan a-apa yang kurasakan saat ini" jawab Hinata seadanya

Memang teman-teman nya tidak terlalu tahu tentang kehidupan Hinata. Itu karena mereka semua tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Hinata, kalau Hinata sendiri yang ingin bercerita mereka akan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Begitu pula sebaliknya

"Apa maksudnya Hinata?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya

"I-iya, kisah hidupku dengan G-gaara-kun sama dengan k-kisah hidup penyanyinya"

"Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Temari sambil nyengir (temari: WOY!) (author: apa?-_-)

"J-jadi begini, p-penyanyi nya Back To December punya m-mantan. Mereka pacaran p-pada waktu bulan Desember. U-umur hubungan m-mereka sama dengan u-umur hubungan a-aku sama Gaara-kun. M-mereka juga putus pas 3 bulan tepatnya b-bulan Oktober. A-aku menyesal m-memutuskan Gaara-kun. Hal ini juga dialami oleh penyanyi tersebut. Ia menyesal telah memutuskan mantan kekasih nya tersebut .Terus salah satu l-lirik pada lagu itu b-benar-benar sangat pas padaku" jeda Hinata

_**I miss your tan skin**_

_**Your sweet smile**_

_**So good to me**_

_**So right**_

_**And now you held me**_

_**In your arms**_

_**That september night**_

_**The first time**_

_**You ever saw me cry**_

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu Hinata?" Ino bingung

-**FLASHBACK**-

**27 Desember**

**07.00**

"Ohayou" Hinata menyapa keluarganya seperti biasa. Tetapi hari ini ia melihat meja makan kosong. Dia heran, tidak biasanya begini.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Jerit Hinata kaget karena lampu tiba tiba mati. Walaupun ini masih pagi tetapi jika semua lampu di rumah mati tentu sangat gelap

"Happy Birthday Hinata" tiba tiba Hinata mendengar suara Sakura, Ino, Temari, dan Hanabi sedang bernyanyi lagu 'Happy Birthday'

"Happy Birthday Hinata? Aku? Ini tanggal berapa? 27 des? Oh iya! Aku baru ingat" batin Hinata

"SURPRISEEEEEE!" Kali ini suara cowok. Hinata kaget, ternyata teman cowok nya juga ikut berpartisipasi. Senyum mulai mengembang pada wajah manisnya

**Lampu nyala!**

"Happy birthday ya Hinata panjang umur sehat selalu semoga makin pintar blablablabla" ucap Ino yang wish nya kepanjangan

Tiba giliran ayah, Neji dan Hanabi yang memberikan ucapan pada Hinata

"Happy birthday Hinata"

"Happy birthday Hinata-chan"

"Happy birthday nii-san"

Karena teman-teman Hinata sudah terlanjur berada di rumah Hinata akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama

Hinata baru sadar ternyata dari tadi Sabaku No Gaara yang merupakan cowo idaman nya ikut tetapi ia tidak mengucapkan 'Happy Birthday' padanya.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku melihat nya, mukanya tetap datar. Aku sangat ingin memili ki nya, apa aku salah? Kenapa ia sama sekali tak melirik ku? Apa aku jelek?

Oh kami-sama...jika kau mengizinkan ku untuk memiliki nya aku akan berjanji untuk tidak akan melepaskannya.

Ughh! Kaki ku sakit. Ternyata aku tersandung, oh tidak lutut ku berdarah. Aku meringis kesakitan. Dan...aku melihat, tangan?

Kami-sama! Itu tangan Gaara-kun. Ah tidak aku memerah, ah aku mau pingsan. Akhirnya aku menerima tawaran nya untuk membantu ku berdiri

"A-arigatou" ucap ku malu-malu

"Hn" hanya itu yang ia katakan. Sangat singkat tapi tak apa aku tetap menyukainya

**END Hinata's POV**

**Gaara's POV**

Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat gugup. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak siap untuk mengatakan semuanya. Tidak. Aku bukannya tidak siap tetapi aku malu

Aku tetap berdiri di depan Hinata. Hinata menatapku heran. Teman-teman yang lain juga menatap ku heran. Oh tidak aku gugup sekali.

"Aku suka padamu. Jadilah milikku" Hinata dan yang lainnya kaget mendengar ucapanku. Arrgghhh aku sangat malu

"A-aku juga s-suka padamu" apa?! Dia suka padaku? Oh Kami-sama terima kasih. Aku lega, aku tidak di tolak.

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan sambil memegang tangannya yang halus

**END Gaara's POV**

**02 September**

**Kriiinggg kriiiingggg**

"Hime, ayo ke kantin"

"T-tunggu sebentar"

"Hn"

"A-ayo Gaara-kun"

Hinata langsung menggandeng tangan Gaara.

"Hoi Hinata!"

"A-ada apa Karin-san?"

"Kemana Gaara?"

"L-lagi ke toilet, k-kenapa?"

Karin yang merupakan salah satu fansgirl Gaara memegang dagu Hinata dengan keras sambil berkata

"Kau sadarlah. Kau tidak pantas untuk Gaara. Gaara pantas denganku. Kau lemah, kau jelek, kau tidak memiliki keistimewaan."

**DEG!** Hinata langsung menangis karena perkataan Karin yang "kau lemah" itu sangat menusuk hatinya.

Dia berlari dan meninggalkan Karin

"Hahahaha jaa" karin tertawa karena merasa puas membuat Hinata-cewek terpopuler menangis

Pada saat Hinata berlari ia berpapasan dengan Gaara

"Tunggu. Kenapa kau menangis, Hime? Siapa yang berani mengganggumu?"

Hinata tidak menggubris pertanyaan Gaara. Ia hanya menangis terus dan berlari diikuti oleh Gaara

"Hinata" Gaara memeluk Hinata berusaha untuk menenangkannya

"Aku hiks... sangat malu hiks... Gaara-kun"

"Jangan mendengarkannya. Kau sangat sempurna di mataku. Aku baru melihat mu menangis. Ternyata saat kau menangis kau sangat jelek, eh" canda Gaara yang membuahkan hasil. Hinata kembali tersenyum dan memeluk erat kekasih tersayangnya itu

**FLASHBACK END**

"J-jadi begitu... Aku sangat menyesal telah meninggalkannya." Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya dengan bekas air mata yang masih setia pada kulit mulus nya

"Goodluck Hinata. Kau terlihat sangat cantik" ucap Sakura

"Arigatou Sakura. Aku begini karena kamu, Ino dan Temari. Arigatou minna" jawab Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya

"No problem" jawab mereka bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Peserta berikutnya ialah Hinata Hyuuga dari Konoha High School. Peserta di persilahkan naik ke panggung"

"Semangat Hinata!" Ucap Tsunade

"Hai'"

"Hmm, konnichiwa. Watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Saya akan mulai"

Hinata pun mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat merdu, para hadirin terpukau. Termasuk Gaara. Ya, Gaara hadir pada acara itu. Dia di paksa oleh kakak nya untuk menonton acara tersebut

_**I miss your tan skin**_

_**Your sweet smile**_

_**So good to me so right**_

_**And now you held me in your arms**_

_**That september night**_

_**The first time you ever saw me cry**_

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking**_

_**Probably mindless dreaming**_

_**If we loved again I swear I'd loved you right**_

**DEG!**

Gaara merasakan sakit pada saat mendengar Hinata menyanyikan lagu yang sesuai dengan kisah mereka. Dan...Hinata pada saat menyanyikan bagian itu air matanya mengalir. Sangat deras.

**Gaara's POV**

"If we loved again I swear I'd loved you right"? Huhh? Apakah itu untuk ku? Hm tidak mungkin. Dia telah meninggalkan ku tanpa alasan yang jelas

Tidak. Aku tidak akan bersamanya lagi. Aku tau aku masih memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi aku tidak akan mau merasakan sakit hati untuk ke dua kalinya. Itu sangat memalukan

Maafkan aku Hinata

**END Gaara's POV**

Semua penonton berdiri untuk memberikan tepuk tangan kepada Hinata yang suaranya sangat merdu.

"Aaaaa Hinata! Suaramu sangat bagus. Aku iri padamu" ucap Ino

"Hei pig. Tidak boleh iri sesama sahabat sendiri" ucap Sakura sinis

"Dasar forehead! Aku kan hanya bercanda huhh menyebalkan"

"Sudah hentikan. Hinata suaramu sangat bagus, aku senang mendengarnya" ucap Temari

"M-makasih Temari"

"Apa kau lapar, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura

"Hm i-iya" jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Ayo kita makan! Horeeee" Ucap Ino penuh semangat

"Tunggu. Hinata akan makan bersamaku"

"G-gaara-kun?"

"Kenapa? Ikut denganku" Gaara menarik tangan Hinata. Teman-temannya hanya kaget

"Apakah kau menyanyikan lagu tersebut untukku?" Tanya Gaara to the point

"A-ah? K-kau menyadarinya? B-baguslah kalau kau peka" jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Tentu saja. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali bersama mu. Aku takut merasakan sakit hati untuk ke dua kali nya. Maaf" ucap Gaara langsung pergi

"T-tunggu!" Hinata menarik tangan Gaara.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"B-biarkan aku menyanyikan s-sebuah lagu untukmu. Untuk t-terakhir kalinya. Aku m-mohon" ucap Hinata dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca

"Hn."

_**Come back come back come back to me like**_

_**You would you would if this was a movie**_

_**Stand in the rain outside til I came out**_

_**Come back come back come back to me like**_

_**You could you could if you just said you're sorry**_

_**I know that we could work it out somehow**_

_**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**_

Gaara tercengang. Kemudian ia memeluk Hinata

"Maafkan aku, Hime" ucap Gaara untuk terakhir kalinya dan ia benar-benar pergi dari restaurant tersebut

"Sayonara, Gaara-kun" Hinata menangis. Ia berlari keluar dari reastaurant. Ia terus berlari tanpa sadar mobil avanza yang sedang melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak teman-teman dan keluarganya histeris. Hinata tidak tertolong. Ia telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Ia pergi dengan luka di hatinya. Luka yang membekas dan tidak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun.

Gaara mendengar hal ini hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya.

"Betapa bodohnya diriku! Arghhhhhhhhhhh! Seharus nya aku saja yang mati! Arghhhhh maafkan aku Hime. Maafkan aku." Batin Gaara

Semenjak kepergian Hinata, Gaara tampak lebih kurus dari biasanya. Dia jarang makan. Dia masih menyalah kan dirinya sendiri.

"Gaara. Ini surat dari Hinata sengaja ia titipkan pada kakaknya. Bacalah" Ucap Temari sambil memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda

Gaara pun membuka dan membaca surat tersebut

_**Dear Gaara-kun**_

_**Maafkan aku telah membuatmu patah hati**_

_**Aku tau aku adalah wanita terbodoh yang pernah ada**_

_**Aku menyia-nyiakan rasa cinta mu**_

_**Aku sangat menyesal Gaara-kun**_

_**Kau boleh marah padaku**_

_**Kau boleh benci padaku**_

_**Kau boleh menghinaku**_

_**Kau boleh mencaci maki diriku**_

_**Apapun itu asalkan kau bahagia**_

_**Tapi harus kau tahu Gaara-kun**_

_**Aku melepaskan mu karena sebuah alasan**_

_**Janganlah berprasangka buruk padaku**_

_**Aku melepaskan mu karena aku telah mengetahui**_

_**Bahwa kau telah dijodohkan oleh Matsuri**_

_**Aku tak mengenalnya**_

_**Dan aku minta tolong janganlah bertanya dari mana aku mengetahui berita itu**_

_**Sekali lagi maafkan aku Gaara-kun.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

Setelah membaca surat itu Gaara menangis.l

"Selamat ya Gaara-san dan Matsuri-chan" ucap para undangan

"Hn. Terima kasih telah datang"

Gaara dan Matsuri akhirnya menikah

Beberapa bulan kemudian Gaara berkunjung ke pemakaman Hinata

"Hime, bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku dan Matsuri telah menikah, Hime. Aku harap disana kau akan terus mengenangku. Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Gaara sambil menangisl.

**THE END**

_**Huaaaahhhhh akhirnya selesai juga ni fanfic. Bagaimana minna tentang Fanfic pertama saya? Mohon pendapatnya. Soalnya saya masih baru disini, mohon bimbingannya. Arigatou ^^**_

_**RnR, please?:)**_


End file.
